


El Chico del Apartamento 512

by fearlesswind



Series: Singing Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: Worry filled him up but he shook his head. No, he had to stay strong for Lance. His best friend needed support and hell he was going to give it to him in the best way he could.aka. Lance and Hunk dance and sing to Selena while they cook.





	El Chico del Apartamento 512

Normally Hunk would only cook for only the seven of them on a normal and casual day, but this was not the case. The looming threat of the Galra from the last incident was still very present in their minds and everyone had taken a huge toll after Lance had gotten hit. Sure, after three days in the Infirmary he was as good as new but it still left that unwavering feeling of what if.

He tried very hard not to think on those situations, trying to focus on taking care of Yellow or tinkering with alien tech along with Pidge, but times like these made him remember of much darker and sadder situations. He usually kept his anxiousness and homesickness at bay, opting for helping Lance out with his own, but sometimes it became too much for him. The only solution he found to relieve him of that stress would be cooking; or in this case cooking for around fifty people and counting.

Hunk grumbled in disapproval, taking plate after plate filled to the brim with food and just not being able to stop his hands from taking another set of ingredients and start a new dish. On one part he was glad that well, at least dinner was already ready and maybe the food for the rest of the week as well. And on the other side, he really needed to calm down and just breathe for a moment. 

A low hum and purr filtered through his mind and a sweet smile broke through his face. It was as if Yellow was nuzzling with him, trying to ease his worries somehow. He made a mental note to go and visit him and maybe even bring that baby wipe he loves so much. The thought of his lion waggling his tail in delight at the sight of such item made him chuckle.

His hands had stopped for a moment and he finally let out a sigh of relief. The anxiousness of cooking was still there and maybe he would keep at it for another half an hour but for the moment he was able to take in the sight. Coran would probably scold him for not letting him cook again (honestly he could live with it, he would take an angry Coran any day if it meant that his team was eating happily)

Taking the knife in his hand once more, he looked over at the ingredients. It was a mixture of vegetables, or well the most similar things they found over in space. Some weird purple carrots, a tiny sized onion along with potatoes with dark blue spots over their skin. Next to them there was the supplement of what tasted like wheat and flour along with salt.

“I can make the empanadas I promised Lance?” He muttered to himself, analyzing the ingredients once again. Well, they wouldn’t be anything similar to the ones Lance’s mother makes whenever he visits them (They’re divine and Hunk could happily live in Lance’s house for the rest of his life) but he hopes they resemble a bit.

“I won’t know if I don’t try!” Hunk pumped himself up, and quickly sprung into action. With ease he cut up both the carrots and potatoes and passed them over to a bowl. He mixed the wheat and flour with ease adding the pinch of salt and sugar along with it. Not having orange juice for the mix might cause a bit of a problem but he brushed it off. Taking in a bit of the mass he started tearing it off into tiny balls and pressing them down, resembling a tortilla.

The memory of Lance signing back in front of the Zuleks brought a silly smile over his face once again. He was no stranger to Lance’s beautiful singing voice but he also knew the boy hated showing off his talent. Yes, the Blue Paladin did in fact love to brag about any kind of asset that he had, but when it came to singing he tried not to say anything on the matter. Hunk had a hunch that it had to do with the fact that his family was the one who taught him and well with them being stuck in space it brought some unwanted feelings.

But the way he had sung on that night still stirred something wrong in Hunk’s stomach. He of course knew whom was the song dedicated for (oh he was so tempted to say it, but he didn’t want to upset his best friend) but the look over Lance’s eyes was something else entirely. They looked so lonely and sad. He didn’t mention it to the rest of the team, not wanting them to worry even further but he tried talking to his best friend about it.

The boy denied everything of course, bragging that he put too much feeling into his signing voice. But Hunk knew better. He didn’t pressure the Cuban any further but he kept a closer eye on him. It was subtle but Lance was closing in on himself. And the attack with the Galra only proved his theory.

Worry filled him up but he shook his head. No, he had to stay strong for Lance. His best friend needed support and hell he was going to give it to him in the best way he could. With a new surge of encouragement he continued making the empanadas. He was so into the cooking that he didn’t even recognize the sound of the automatic door opening and the gasp that came along with it.

“Hunk! Buddy, what happened here?!” Speaking of the King of Rome “It looks like you cooked for a whole battalion!”

“Hey Lance” He glanced over by the entrance and smiled “I got a bit carried away I suppose” The Cuban entered the kitchen, heading straight towards him with a worried frown over his face. Dark bangs were clear under his eyes and the way his hair was disheveled worried him even further.

“Carried away? Hunk we have enough food for the next week or so!” Lance crossed his arms over his chest looking like a worried mother. The though only made Hunk snort, “Are you stress cooking again? Come one leave the kitchen, we’ll go hang out with Blue and Yellow”

“No, no, no” He quickly chastised away Lance’s hands and went back to the task at hand “I only need to finish this dish and I’ll stop I swear” His friend gave him an incredulous look, steeping even closer towards him with a frown “Oh come on! I’m making your favorite” He sung the last bit.

At that Lance lit up like a Christmas tree. He was next to Hunk in a flash, looking at the ingredients and face breaking into a huge smile over his lips. Laughing Hunk, continued making the almost empanadas, as Lance watched him with eyes full of happiness and excitement.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best of the best?” The Cuban gleamed and he couldn’t help but to laugh once again.

“Only a couple of times buddy"

“Well then I need to remind you more often!” The tanned boy grinned as he strolled over towards the counter and propped himself up, sitting right in front of where Hunk was working. Well at least he seemed more upbeat than before.

“I’m sure my empanadas won’t be that good” Hunk answered, his eyes not leaving his creation as he quickly continued making one after the other “I mean your mom’s are on another level”

“My man you would need thirty years of experience to make my mom’s empanadas” Lance snickered, his lingering for a bit over the dish “Not even my _tías_ could beat her during Christmas. No those empanadas were out in a flash!” He laughed a bit and now Hunk sent him a worried smile.

Lance returned the smile with another one, the atmosphere of the room changing from fun and jokes to one much more somber and longing. Hunk bit his lip, this was what he wanted to avoid by making the empanadas but it was too late for it now. Before he could even open up his mouth, the Blue Paladin had scurried off the counter, hands digging out Pidge’s cellphone from his pockets.

“Well if we’re going to be cooking for a while I suggest playing a song!”

“If Pidge sees you with her phone you’ll be ejected into space in less than a second”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her” Lance chuckled but still a bit of hesitation and fear settled on his look. Hunk only responded with a snort as his best friend quickly browsed the music library the phone had.

“A-ha!” Quickly a known upbeat song rang throughout the whole room, accompanied with the melody of piano and the trumpet. Hunk laughed at his friend as he started to twirl and dance around the kitchen counter. He had to admit though he was enjoying the moment, it reminded him way too much of when he used to cook back at his own house.

Lance started doing weird motions with his hands making him to laugh even harder, both of them breaking into huge grins. The melody of the song continued Hunk enjoying himself even more as he felt a rumble of joy coming from Yellow at the back of his mind. Then, as expected, Lance started singing.

 

  
_Cada día es igual por mi pasillo_

_Nunca llego a mi puerta sin oir el chiflido_

_De un chavo que me dice que me está esperando_

_Lo que el deberia hacer es ir y darse un baño_

Hunk remembered the song being played back at Lance’s house, when he was invited to his big sister’s wedding. He could remember specifically all of the Cuban’s family burst into excited giggles and shouts as they started dancing all around the ballroom. He was super confused as to what was happening but everyone else was all smiles and squealing.

That was until one of Lance’s nieces pulled him up to dance, him stumbling over his feet, trying not to fall over the small seven year old. The girl had such a bright smile on her face that Hunk couldn’t help returning. They both danced in any way they could, enjoying the song all together. But what he remembered the most was the now wedded couple dancing to the beat of the song. They looked so happy being with each other and as the song progressed, Lance headed over to him, dancing with his other sister and translated the song for him the best way he could.

Remembering it now, brought a teasing smile over his face, already knowing who the song was dedicated for once again. Oh he needed to write it over in his diary.

 

  
_Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez_

_Y yo le finjo interés_

_Cuando de pronto sale del ascensor_

_La imagen de mis sueños_

_El que yo quiero para mi dueño_

 

Hunk started swaying from one side to the other as he finished up the empanadas, carefully placing them over their make-shift oven. Lance on the other hand started twirling and doing that weird eight motion with his hips to the rhythm of the music. His voice resonated through the whole kitchen, making him a bit worried as if to what would happen if the team suddenly caught them in the middle of their singing session.

Seeing Lance’s wide smile as he was singing made him stop from spilling out his worries. The Boy looked very carefree and relaxed as he continued to sing out the lyrics of the song, who was Hunk to tell him that he should tune it down? Shrugging and following Lance’s lead he continued to “dance” just as the song reached its chorus.

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Él que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar_

_Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día_

_Que no puedo entregar_

The Cuban danced all throughout the kitchen, extending his arms in a wide motion as he reached over his heart and made an overly exaggerated sad expression over his face, before breaking into a grin once more.

Hunk laughed as he left his alien made empanadas and joined Lance in his dancing. The boy brightened up like a Christmas tree as he started acting out every bit of the song, making him laugh harder than before. The music was getting to him as well as he started swaying his body more considerably with the beat of the song.

 

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Es él quien me hace tartamuda y más_

_Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día_

_Él, solo él_

 

Lance had an exaggerated dreamy look on his face as surely he thought about the guy in the song or in this case the mullet they all know aboard the ship. Hunk snorted, gaining Lance’s attention from his acting. The Yellow Paladin grinned to himself as he imitated Keith’s irritated face the best he probably could and waited for his friend’s reaction.

Instantly the Cuban’s face darkened with a deep shade of red going all over from his neck to the tip of his ears. He managed to get the last words of the chorus with a loud squeal, eyes looking at the far end wall of the kitchen. Bingo.

 

_Y un viejo me invita "chica, ven a verme"_

_Y le digo que no me caen los viejos rabos verdes_

_Y camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente_

_Con la esperanza de verlo_

The Blue Paladin made a gagging expression with his mouth but his cheeks were still furiously blushing as the boy continued to dance and sing. Hunk only snorted and kept going along with his best friend. Quickly slinding off towards the oven and in one swift motion took the empanadas out.

Lance was over him in a second a dreamy look over his face. He attempted to touch one but Hunk quickly slapped his hand away. They shot each other a glare, before the Cuban sighed and looked over at the food once more. His expression turned from annoyed to longing in a second and Hunk regretted the action instantly. He was about to say something but Lance was up and once again dancing around the kitchen.

 

_Y cuando sale a caminar_

_Me saluda con una sonrisa_

_Que de veras me conquista_

 

He sighed to himself, putting away the empanadas with the rest of the food as the song continued playing on the background. With a huff he neatly placed them along with the rest of his dishes, and started laying them out on the long diner table for the rest of the team, as his best friend sang on the background.

Once he finished Hunk turned to watch Lance. The boy was still back at the kitchen twirling and dancing the song, singing his heart out just like the presentation with the Zuleks. Watching intently, he noticed the brief change of loneliness in the boy’s face, masking it with a happy grin as he noticed him watching. Quickly Lance’s smile turned into a sly smirk as he dashed across the room towards Hunk.

 

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Él que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar_

_Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día_

_Que no puedo entregar_

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Es él quien me hace tartamuda y más_

_Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día_

_Él, solo él_

 

The Yellow Paladin shrieked, knowing full well that look over his friend’s face. He managed to dodge the assault, just as Lance was about to throw himself towards him. Instead the boy crashed down onto the floor with a groan. Quickly he turned his head to shoot another glare at Hunk, who in turn only backed away towards the kitchen once more. 

“You know full well I suck at dancing!” He shouted back, pointing a finger towards Lance. The Cuban in turn only shook his head and stood up once more, and squaring up his shoulders. He turned to his best friend once more, but the smirk was still in place.

 

_Pero hoy por fin me he decidido de veras_

_Todo mi amor a confesarle_

_Toco su puerta y se me enchina la piel_

_Y me contesta una guera_

_Y mi corazón se quiebra_

“No I don’t want to dance Lance!”

“Oh come on, I’ll lead!” The Blue Paladin yelled in between verses, as his twirling started once more, carefully making his way towards Hunk. He in turn just dodged him away, making the Cuban huff in frustration but kept his singing and dancing without a fault.

“I don’t care, you know full well things usually go south whenever we try to dance together!” Memories back at Lance’s house and even at the Garrison flash through his mind in seconds. Many times has Lance tried to teach him how to dance ‘ _bachatas_ ’ and ‘ _cumbias_ ’ but they always ended in disaster. Always. Just the thought of Pidge finding them back at their dorm in the Garrison, soaking wet in Sprite and cereal practically glued to their faces only makes him shudder in fear.

“But this time it won’t happen!”

 

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Él que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar_

_Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día_

_Que no puedo entregar_

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Es él quien me hace tartamuda y más_

_Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día_

_Él, solo él_

Lance was already in front of him, dancing and a blinding smile over his face. It had been a long time since he saw that kind of smile over his best friend’s face. Maybe even before they went at the Garrison and all of his family had gathered to wish him good luck. Seeing the Blue Paladin now it made his heart ache. 

Hunk sighed, but felt a sensation similar to a nudge deep in his mind. It was probably Yellow telling him to get over himself and just dance with the poor boy. He laughed a bit before turning over to the table filled with food. Well, they could always eat the usual green goo.

 

_De veras que sentí mi corazón quebrándose_

_Cuando de repente me pregunto_

_"¿Buscabas a mi hermano?"_

 

The song came to a slow halt, just as Lance said the words. His eyes bore into Hunk’s, a hopeful expression over them as he held out his hand towards him. He only stared back, eyes shifting between his hand and his best friend’s eyes, gleaming with hope and impulsiveness.

The Blue Paladin started to shake his shoulders, as if inviting him forward and Hunk barked out a laugh. Shrugging he took Lance’s hand as said boy broke into a fulll blown grin. He couldn’t help but to do the same.

Instantly they both started pacing throughout the kitchen, dancing and moving their whole body in the synch with the music. Lance was leading all right, he was swaying with much more vigor than before just as the rhythm picked up and he twirled him in a swift motion. Hunk laughed out loud, it had been some time since he had truly enjoyed a moment like this.

 

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Él que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar_

_Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día_

_Que no puedo entregar_

_El chico del apartamento cinco doce_

_Es él quien me hace tartamuda y más_

_Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día_

_Él, solo él_

 

Lance singed morpowerful than ever before, his voice resonating throughout the whole room. It was so melodic and powerful that Hunk felt shivers going down his spine at the genuine happiness Lance was emiting through the song. They were both twirling, laughing and dancing without a care in the world, not even paying attention to their surroundings.

In a brief second Hunk watched just as the door of the kitchen opened with a low hiss, deaf to the music booming in the room. There, all of the rest of the team stood, chatting between themselves until they noticed the scene happening before them. He watched in horror just as Pidge registered the moment happened in front of her, and with a mischevious smile locked her gaze with his.

 

_El chico del apartamento 512_

_El chico del apartamento 512_

_El chico del apartamento 512_

 

Hunk was about to warn Lance just when the boy let his hand go and twirled on his own for a few good seconds, just as the team entered the room. The Cuban sang the last lyrics to the fullest, moving his hands freely, mouth in a genuine loving smile. The song came to a stop just as Lance turned back around and right in front of him stood Keith. Everything stilled for a second, a long silence stretching over the room. Pidge snickered and that’s when the moment broke.

He let out a squeak of embarrassment, a red blush covering his whole face as he ran back to Hunk and practically leapt behind him. The Yellow Paladin sighed, giving Lance a look, one he gratefully ignored and then back towards the food. At least they hadn’t knocked the table upside down.

The rest of the team laughed along with a wave of clapping. At least it seemed like Allura and Shiro really enjoyed Lance’s signing while Coran wailed like back with the Zuleks, quite sad he wasn’t invited to hear the boy’s performance. Keith stood rooted to the spot, unmoving and his gaze still locked onto the Blue Paladin. A dark blush covered his face as well but he didn’t glance away.

“Wait where’s my cellphone?” Pidge asked out loud. Lance behind him stilled for a second, his head peeking out from his hiding spot. The Green Paladin turned immediately, her grin turning into a scowl, making the Cuban yelp in surprise. Before the two of them could do anything, Pidge had launched herself at them with a vigorous cry.

He didn’t have time to even step away just as the three of them went crashing down onto the floor. Lance screamed as he scrambled to get away, but Pidge quickly held both of his legs. The Yellow Paladin was in the middle of it all, his face meeting with Pidge’s elbow and Lance’s feet.

“LANCE YOU ASSHOLE!”

“I just thought you had to lighten up the mood on your cellphone! You know all that depressive shit is goin- PIDGE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST BIT ME?!”

“YOU’RE GETTING IT MCCLAIN!”

Hunk just lay there on the floor, listening as his friends fought each other. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. It was weird. Usually the bickering between Pidge and Lance would get to him, but this time it was like a serene thought. It brought a sense of familiarity with it and honestly he felt glad. Yellow purred in his mind and he smiled contently at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard of Selena Quintanilla, now's your chance because her music is fucking great people. This chapter is a bit happier than the last one and I'd like to think that the next one will be as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it & have a great week!


End file.
